More Than You'll Ever Know
by theobnoxious1
Summary: Hermione thought she would never see him again. She thought she would never want to see him again. One fateful day when she bumped into him on the street changed everything. Rated for language. [PostHogwarts DHr] ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Well?" she queried. The pain was evident in her voice. "What're we gonna do now?"

"We, Granger? We, as you so stupidly put it, aren't gonna do anything. You're gonna turn away and leave," he drawled without turning to look at her.

"No. Draco I won't leave it like this! No!"

He turned and looked at her, anguish clouding his eyes. "Hermione," he said softly, "Hermione, look at me." When she raised her eyes to meet his, he continued. "Don't you understand? We have to end it... this relationship. Please..."

Hermione regarded this statement. Of course, she knew this was how it had to be... but it wasn't how she wanted it to be. "Can I at least have one last kiss? Please... then we can go back... back to being the ferret and the mudbl--" she started, but was cut off by Draco's lips.

The couple put everything they had into the kiss. After what seemed like an eternity, Draco broke off the kiss and hastily turned away.

"I... I love you, Hermione... please remember that," he whispered before fleeing the room.

Tears freely fell down Hermione's cheeks as she cried. She managed to choke out, between sobs, "I love you too, Draco. More than you'll ever know."

The rest of the week was pure misery for Hermione. Her roommates, Lisa Turpin, Mandy Brocklehurst, and Ginny Weasley, were worried about her.

"She's been in there for three days now..."

"She hasn't even come out to eat!"

"I hope she's okay in there..."

"That's it!" Ginny exclaimed, frustrated, "She's in there moping, and we're out here worrying and not doing anything to cheer her up! What kind of friends are we?"

Lisa looked up at the fiery redhead. "What do you propose we do, then, Gin? Talk to her? She hasn't spoken two words since she came home, other than 'it's over,' right before she barricaded herself in her room. Fat chance she'll talk to us."

"Yes, but-"

"No buts, Ginny sweetie. I've got a point, admit it," Lisa interjected.

"I know! It's just that-"

"I have an idea," Mandy said, suddenly.

"What?" came three replies.

"I'm going to have a chat with a mister Draco Malfoy," Mandy continued, "So I'll tell you about it when I get back."

Mandy walked down the street back toward their house, shivering slightly. "Where could that asshole be..." she muttered to herself.

"That depends, Brocklehurst. If you're referring to the asshole behind you... then he's behind you," a gloomy voice answered her, making her jump.

She spun around. "I have been bloody looking for you for about two hours! Where the HELL have you been, _Malfoy_?"

Draco sighed. "I noticed you walk past my office about an hour ago... and I hid from you," he said honestly. Mandy snorted indignantly. "Really, Brocklehurst... I'm sure you've been looking for me to talk about... her?"

Mandy nodded. "Yes, as a matter of fact! She has been in her bloody room for THREE DAYS! She hasn't come out; she hasn't eaten... yesterday she almost drowned herself in the bath... LUCKILY I was home and I pulled her out... She's totally broken! You were her EVERYTHING, and you threw it all away..."

Draco hung his head in shame.

"Y'know what, Malfoy?" she continued, "The way that you could so easily throw away a relationship that was so important... so valuable... it leads me to believe that you never loved her... not at all!"

Draco's head shot up. He strode angrily up to Mandy and gripped her shoulders roughly. "How could you _say _that! Hermione is my everything too! She wasn't the only one hurt by this!" Then, noticing Mandy wince in pain, he released her.

"How do I know if you're telling the truth? I DON'T! Because after this... You did this to her. You haven't seen her. You haven't done anything but break her heart and soul. If you were to go in her room... it's like someone _died_... because someone... Hermione... did die, in spirit. She is just... like an empty shell. And you caused it. You're the reason for this! And what's worse... you haven't done anything about it! If you truly loved her... well, for one you wouldn't have dumped her, but for two... you would have at least asked SOMEONE if she's okay! And have you? No!" During her speech, she noticed Draco's eyes get teary. She softened her tone. "Why'd you do it?"

"If I hadn't done what I did... Hermione would be dead right now."

**end prologue**

Quick A/N: Hey everyone! That's my prologue... press that little purplish button... and reviewreviewreview! Hee. I hope you liked it... and for your happiness, I'm puttin' up chapter 1 at the same time! So no waiting for you! Yay! Unless you have slow internet and have to wait forever for the page to load. In that case, you get to wait! But not that long! Hahahaha.


	2. Chapter 1: 'We Meet Again'

Oops, I forgot the disclaimer! This applies to the prologue as well. **Disclaimer! I do not, I repeat, NOT own the Harry Potter books, or any of the characters in this story (as of yet). This includes, but is not limited to, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Lisa Turpin, Mandy Brocklehurst, and Ginny Weasley. I did, however, come up with the plot for this particular fanfic, so don't take that! ** Anyway, without further adieu... I give you, Chapter 1. Happy reading!

**Chapter 1: "We Meet Again"**

Two years earlier...

It was a sunny day in Spring, just four years after the "Golden Trio" had left Hogwarts (A/N Their 6th year... in case some of you didn't get that... sorry for the spoiler!), and three years after Voldemort had been defeated.

Hermione Granger had woken up at dawn to collect the _Daily Prophet _and pay the delivery owl. Afterward, she retreated back to bed.

She woke much later, to the sound of laughter.

"Goodness, Herm, aren't you EVER gonna get up?" her roommate, Lisa Turpin, asked. Her other roommate, Mandy Brocklehurst, was standing in the doorway laughing.

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione sleepily queried.

"Still sleeping," Lisa stated.

"Then why'd you feel the need to wake me up and not her?" Hermione asked, aggravated.

"You're funner to wake first. Also, Gin got home late. Thus, she went to bed later than you did. She can sleep a little longer."

"Well that's her problem, innit? For stayin' out late SHE deserves to be woken up early!"

"You call," Lisa paused, looking at her watch, "...11:48, early?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "You serious?" she asked, disbelieving.

Lisa chuckled. "No, I just make up random times. Just for the hell of it."

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," Hermione scolded herself, stumbling out of bed and running around to get clothes.

"What's the hurry, Herm?"

"I HAVE AN APOINTMENT AT 12:30, THAT'S WHAT'S THE HURRY!"

The other two girls watched in fascination as Hermione flew around the room, cleaning.

"Hermione..." Mandy timidly started.

"What!" Hermione snapped.

"You... _know _you're a witch, right?"

Hermione stopped all movements and stared at Mandy. "Right." She then located her wand and flicked it once, twice, thrice. Just like that, Hermione's room was clean, she was clean, and she was ready to go.

"All you need now is food!" said Lisa cheerfully.

Hermione shook her head forcefully. "No," said she, "No time for that. I'll grab a snack beforehand, then I'll get some real food after. Wish me luck!" And with that, she apparated out of the room.

Hermione arrived at Diagon Alley, in a small doughnut shop that not many people knew about. She ordered her doughnut and left. She started walking aimlessly down the street.

"Watch it!" she heard, before being rammed into. She fell over backward, and her doughnut flew out of her hands.

"There goes breakfast," she muttered grumpily to herself.

"Wow, I'm sorry. I thought you were paying more attention and would move out of the way," came a deep male voice from somewhere above her.

She grumbled and looked at her assailant. "Fucking fuck my fucking luck," she muttered. She had looked straight into the face of Draco Malfoy.

He reached a hand down to help her up, which she took with a muttered "thanks."

Something clicked in his brain.

"Granger!"

"The one and only," Hermione said dryly.

"Well. So we meet again," Draco responded.

Hermione glared at him. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Well, nothing. It was merely coincidence that we, er, ran into each other."

"Listen, Malfoy. I don't care if you 'changed sides' or whatever during the war. I don't care that you weakened dear old Voldy before Harry came an' killed him. I don't care that you saved my ass from those rabid Death Eaters. I don't want anything to do with you. I thought, before now, that I'd never see you again. And I'm going to be late for an interview if we don't cut the chat here. Okay? Okay," she said angrily before turning on her heel and promptly apparating away.

She apparated to the phone booth that was the entrance to the Ministry of Magic. She entered, and soon found herself in the office of the Junior Head of the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She heard a chuckle behind her; someone was entering the office. "Never woulda thought YOU'D be here... not after your... what was it? Ah yes, '_spew_'" She stood, turned around, and groaned when she saw the unmistakable features of Draco Malfoy for the second time that day.

"Fancy meeting you here, Granger."

She was stunned. "Please tell me you're not the junior head of this department, who's interviewing me for the position of... your secretary..."

"The one and only," he mocked, highly amused.

"FUCK MY GOD DAMN LUCK, I TELL YOU! Someone's out to get me, I swear."

"Well, well, Granger. You got quite a mouth on ya. Where'd you learn this stuff? Surely not the golden boys."

"Well... apparently not, considered that since you 'helped' defeat Voldy, you're a golden boy too."

"Hardy har har, Granger. Now, shall we begin?" he asked, rubbing his hands together and walking to the opposite side of his desk.

Hermione stared at him. "So you mean you're still gonna interview me after everything I've said?" she asked stupidly.

Draco grinned. "Of course. You got spunk, kid. I like that in a woman. Or, in this case, a _secretary_. Now, please sit."

Half an hour later, Hermione walked out of the office. The interview had gone surprisingly well. The two had even laughed a couple of times.

Hermione emerged onto the busy street where the Ministry was located. Suddenly, she was pulled into a dark alley. She was, naturally, scared shitless. "P-please, I-I'll give you an-any-anything you w-want, just l-let me g-go," she spluttered.

**A/N bwahaha! The end of the chapter! Naw, I'm just jokin' with y'all. KEEP READING!**

"What if it's you that I want?" her captor asked in a low voice.

_...so it's a man that abducted me. Oh shit, I'm about to get raped! Wait... he didn't cover my mouth! _Hermione thought. And without another thought, she screamed as loud as she could.

"Fucking hell, woman! We're just gonna have a little fun, don't _worry _so much!" he said, after covering her mouth and turning her around, so she was faced toward the wall. Hermione wimpered.

Her captor leaned toward her. "Stop making noises, if you know what's good for you," he whispered in her ear. Hermione nodded slightly in acknowledgment. "Good," he said, "Now, these clothes will have to go." He started pulling off her shirt, when suddenly he was thrown back from Hermione with such force that he slammed into the opposite wall. Hermione dropped to the ground sobbing, in a fetal position.

"Hermione, are you okay? Did he do anything to you?" came a deep male voice over her. Hermione only sobbed more, when she was lifted by a pair of strong arms. She nestled into the torso of her savior, feeling protected and safe. Subconsciously, she remembered the smell of this man. She turned her tear-stained face to look at her savior.

Draco Malfoy.

He looked down at her. "We have _got _to stop meeting like this," he said, laughing softly.

"What, where you save my ass from being raped? Yeah, it'd be nice if that didn't happen again," she murmured.

"You mean you don't wanna be saved then? Well, okay, if that's what you want," he said, starting to put her back down.

She clutched at his shoulders and scrambled to stay in his warm embrace. "No," she said defiantly, "I meant I don't want to almost be raped again. By the way... how did you find me?"

He chuckled and shifted her to a more comfortable position. "My Hermione senses were tingling," he responded. She laughed lightly. "No but really, I'm amazed no one came sooner, after that ear-shattering scream you gave. I didn't know it was you, but hey, I'm a good guy. If I hear a damsel in distress I'll come to her rescue," he said, winking down at her.

"Thank you, Draco," Hermione murmured into his chest.

**end Chapter 1**

Ending A/N: Yeah, well, I know it's not that long (it's longer than it was, though!)... the next chapter will be longer, I promise. I'll get it out ASAP. I hope this is to your liking! But yeah. Sorry for the shortness!


	3. Chapter 2: Unexpected

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

**A/N: See end of chapter.**

**Chapter 2: Unexpected**

The next day, Hermione woke at dawn to pay the delivery owl of the _Daily Prophet_, again. This time, however, she did not traipse back to bed. She was too nervous. Today she would find out if she got the job she interviewed, for the day prior. She wasn't quite sure if she was nervous aout the job or about the prospect of seeing Draco again.

_Draco_.

Thinking of him gave her butterflies in her stomach. That was the second time he had saved her from being raped. The first time was during the war with Voldemort. A group of about four Death Eaters had attacked her from all sides and cornered her.

_"Think you can get away, mudblood?" one of them sneered at her from behind his mask._

_"Yeah. Let's have some fun with 'er before we kill 'er, eh, Lucius?" another said._

_A third hooded figure stepped closer to Hermione. "Yes, that would be acceptable," came an icy voice. Lucius Malfoy._

_"No," Hermione whispered, "I won't let you! Stupefy!"_

_As a jet of red light flew out of Hermione's wand toward Lucius Malfoy, he stepped casually out of the way._

_"Too easy, mudblood. Is that all you got?"_

_Hermione looked around frantically. The Death Eaters were closing in. "Help..." she moaned._

_"No one is going to help you now, mudblood," Lucius sneered._

_Suddenly, four successive shouts of "Stupefy!" were heard from behind the group of Death Eaters. All four went rigid and fell over. Hermione fell to the ground, shaking violently._

_"Oh my god, I was about to get raped and killed. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," she kept repeating._

_Her rescuer stepped closer to her. "Granger... did they touch you? Are you okay?"_

_Hermione looked up at her guardian angel. That pointed face, the platinum blonde hair, the icy grey eyes... the unmistakable features of Draco Malfoy. Without warning, Hermione stood and flung herself at Draco, squeezing him in a hug. "Thank you, Malfoy. I owe you my life," she breathed._

_"Well, no one deserves that... it was no problem. But we need to get ack to the, uh, war, you know?" he awkwardly declared, lightly pushing her off of him._

You know, come to think of it, she never asked Draco how he knew about her, that day. Last she saw, he was locked in battle with Death Eaters, no where near her. How odd. She made a mental note to herself to ask him about that later... if she saw him later, that is.

Hermione bustled around the kitchen, making coffee and waffles. About ten minutes after the coffee was done, Ginny sleepily stumbled in the room.

"Gin?" Hermione asked, startled.

"Hm?" came the rather intellectual reply. Ginny's eyes were still closed.

"...what're you doing up this early?"

"I smelled coffee," the younger girl slurred.

Ginny plopped down at the table. She asked, "Herm, can you get me some? I don't quite trust myself at this hour."

Hermione, who was one step ahead as usual, had already poured a cup and passed it to Ginny.

The two girls sat in silence for a few minutes, drinking their coffee peacefully. Hermione, while drinking, was casually reading the post as she drank, or so she thought, when Ginny abruptly declared, "Hermione, I know something's wrong. Are you gonna just tell me, or do I have to pry it out of you?"

_Damn,_ Hermione thought, _and here I thought I was being casual._

"I know you probably thought you were acting all casual and smooth, and that I wouldn't notice anything was wrong, eh? Guess what, Herm, I know you too well. So spill," the younger girl prodded.

"You're right," Hermione sighed, "something is on my mind... but it's no big deal, really. Don't worry about it."

"Herm, you can tell me anything, you know that," said Ginny, gently.

"I know, Gin. I was just thinking about the interview yesterday," Hermione said. Hey, it wasn't _completely_ a lie! She had yet to tell anyone about her near rape yesterday, nor being saved (yet again) by Draco.

Ginny frowned. "You're not telling the whole truth, Hermione. I can see it in your eyes."

Hermione was silent for a few minutes. She was sitting, looking at her coffee and occasionally swirling it. Suddenly, she looked up at Ginny and said, "You know what, Gin? You're absolutely right."

Ginny looked taken aback. She expected much more resistance than... _this_. "What?" she breathed.

"Yeah. You heard me. It's just... I ran, quite literally, into Draco Malfoy, yesterday."

Ginny gaped at the brunette girl. "No," she accused, "THE Draco Malfoy? The son-of-a-Death-Eater-changed-sides-at-the-last-minute-saved-you-from-his-father... ferret boy?"

"Yep, that's the one," Hermione giggled. Slowly, her face conformed into a small frown. "Yeah," she started, "he was also the one who I was interviewed by... Gin, he might be my new boss."

Ginny was dumbstruck. "You're kidding," she stated flatly.

Hermione shook her head, "Not at all. Also, after the interview, he-" She was cut off by a sudden tap at the window, followed by several more (nonstop) taps. She stood up and walked over to the window, opening the curtains. Sitting on the window was a magnificent, official-looking black owl. It hooted at her. She quickly opened the window, and the owl flew in. As it flew, Hermione noticed a rather small scroll tied to its leg. Her heart sank. _So I didn't get the job after all... he was just being nice and friendly_, she thought sadly.

With the air of a dead girl walking, she ambled over to where the owl landed and removed the parchment from its leg. The owl hooted at her yet again and flew out the window. Ginny audibly held her breath, as did Hermione (only hers was silent).

She unrolled the (rather short) scroll, and read:

_Miss Granger-_

_I interviewed around ten very eager young women for the position of my secretary. I am pleased to inform you that your interview was quite intriguing, so I have chosen you for the position._

_You start tomorrow morning. Meet me in my office at 8 a.m. for instructions. There is no need to reply to this letter. I trust I will see you bright and early._

_Until tomorrow._

_-Draco Malfoy_

_Jr. Head of the Dept. of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures_

Hermione ogled the letter for a few seconds before collapsing into the nearest chair. The letter fluttered out of her hand and onto the floor. Ginny hastily picked it up and devoured it with her eyes. When she finished reading the letter, the younger girl squealed and ran over to the older girl, where she immediately hugged the elder girl.

"Herm! Oh my gosh, congrats! I'm so excited for you, oh my gosh! You know, this _has _to be an omen. I bet you'll end up dating the guy too!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione blushed furiously. "Ginny, for the last time, I DO NOT like Draco Malfoy like that!"

"Sure, right, uh huh. I believe that... NOT! Gosh, Herm, I've been hearing about that boy from YOU, for... what, three years now? Okay, you're right. You don't like him. You're OBSESSED with him!" the fiery teenager proclaimed.

"Ginny!" Hermione gasped, "I am NOT!"

"Oh, puh_lease_. Sounds like someone's in denial!" Ginny sang, "'Cause you know, denial isn't only a river in Egypt!"

"That is so childish!" Hermione pouted, stomping her foot.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "I'm the childish one?"

"You, yeh... YES YOU ARE!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Come find me when you grow up," she said, and proceeded to her bedroom, coffee in hand.

Hermione sat at the table in shock. Ginny had had a point. Hermione _had _been talking about the boy quite often since the war, when he saved her.

He was something of a hero to her. And now he was her boss.

She thought she would never see him again, after the war. And now she would be seeing him daily.

My, how the times had changed.

This in mind, the petite brunette sighed and headed up the stairs after her utterly correct friend and roommate. She reached the oak door that lead to Ginny's quarters, and knocked timidly. "Ginny?" she asked, just as timid as her knock.

"Come in," came a call from within. Hermione entered the room.

"Hey..." she said quietly.

"You're back. Grown up a bit yet?"

"...yeah... you were completely right, Gin, I'm really sorry."

"Naw, don't fret your little ass off over it. At least you saw the light quickly. I actually thought it'd take about two more minutes before you came up here."

"Oh," Hermione laughed, "yeah, well, I'd have to be completely daft not to realize my own feelings!"

Ginny laughed.

Hermione's face grew somber. "But, Gin, I couldn't date him... even if he and I both wanted to. He's my _boss_."

Ginny winked. "So? You're a clever witch, you'll think of something. Besides... you wouldn't say no to him. We both know that," she giggled.

XoXoX

The next morning, Hermione woke up at dawn, as usual. Like the prior morning, she didn't return to bed. She, instead, made herself breakfast (including the ever wonderful coffee), and ate it while reading the newspaper.

About halfway through her meal, Hermione heard the sounds of feet shuffling down the staircase. Figuring she'd see who it was in a couple of seconds, she turned back to her plate.

Sure enough, Mandy emerged into the kitchen soon after, rubbing the back of her neck. "One of these days I'll get a new bed... damn thing's so uncomfortable," she grumbled.

Hermione chuckled. "You know, I think that's the first time I've heard you curse."

"You're rubbing off on me," Mandy grinned sleepily.

Hermione put a hand over heart in mock honor. "I'm glad that it's working after all these years," she said sarcastically.

Mandy walked over to the stove. "What, didn't leave any food for me, piggy?" she asked, looking at the other girl.

Hermione opened her mouth, revealing a partially chewed glob of food. "Wan' some?" she inquired innocently.

Mandy shook her head slowly. "So immature."

"At least I'm not boring!"

"I'm not boring! Just haven't had my coffee yet is all."

"There's still some in the pot if you want some," Hermione told her, pointing at the coffeepot, "but for now, I need to go get ready for work. See you later, Mandy!"

"Later, Herm."

With that, Hermione retreated up the stairs of the four-person flat. As she was passing Lisa's room, she was struck by an idea. Quietly, she opened the door and saw the still slumbering form of her friend. _Payback_, Hermione thought. She conjured up a jug of ice cold water and stood over the other girl. She then emptied the jug on Lisa's head.

Lisa sat up with a start, screaming. When she saw Hermione doubled over laughing with mirth, she was furious. "Hermione Jane Granger, that was NOT nice! My gosh, what made you do that?"

"Payback," Hermione said simply, "now if you'll excuse me, I must get ready for work. Ta!"

Lisa glared at Hermione's retreating back.

Half an hour later, Hermione was ready for work. She looked at her clock. 7:50 A.M. Perfect timing. With a deep breath, she apparated to the Ministry.

With two minutes to spare, Hermione was outside the door to Draco's office. With another deep breath, she raised a fist to knock on the door.

"Looking for me, Granger?" said an amused voice behind her.

She froze. How long had he been behind her?

Draco stepped closer to her and bent down to her ear. "You can just go in. The doorknob works fine," he whispered.

The whisper sent shivers down her spine. Although that could have been from his close presence as well. She entered the office, Draco close behind her.

"So, Granger, were you surprised when you got my owl?" he asked, looking her in the eye.

She nodded absently. Suddenly, she said, "Hermione. My name is Hermione. You know that, seeing as you've called me it before. I see no need to continue with this last name business if we are interested in a professional relationship." Not long after she finished her small speech did she realize her last two words. She blushed furiously. "I... I didn't mean it like that," she said, looking at her shoes, still blushing.

Draco chuckled, noticing her flushed cheeks. "Well then, _Hermione_, this will be your office. There's a desk here, for obvious reasons, and bookshelves and file cabinets, should you need them. There's an intercom on your desk, should you need to speak with me, or inform me of a visitor. Said visitor can sit on those couches until I give the OK for them to enter," he said, gesturing, "and I think that'll be all for now. I'm right through this back door if you need anything. Oh, and the lavatory's through the door on the left wall. I'll give you today to set up the office, nothing too frilly, mind you, and tomorrow I'll have you start on paperwork. ...Well, have at it, then." He retreated into his office via the back door he mentioned previously.

"Well that was awkward," Hermione said to herself, out loud. She sat at her desk, and promptly started banging her head on the surface. "Stupid, stupid, Hermione. Way to go. What a wonderful first impression on the first day of work."

A minute later, she heard a throat being cleared behind her. She stopped mutilating her head on the table and turned around to see Draco leaning on the door frame, with a raised eyebrow. "You seem to be getting a lot of work done."

She groaned. "Sorry, Mr. Malfoy... I was just a little flustered at myself... I'll get to work at once."

He smirked at her. "Draco. My name is Draco. If we want a professional relationship, we should use first names," he mocked.

"O...kay, Draco." There. She had said it out loud. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't as hard as she had thought it would be.

He continued smirking at her. "And," he continued, "if we want said 'professional relationship,' why not catch up over the past couple of years at lunch later?"

"Sure. That would be nice. Just tell me when you'd like to go... seeing as you're my boss. You say when I get lunch breaks, if I'm not mistaken," she responded. Her demeanor was nonchalant, but on the inside, she was freaking out. He asked her out. Ginny was right!

XoXoX

**ENDING A/N: **Hello all! I hope you're all liking my story! I'm liking where it's going! Cuz... it's sorta going in the direction that I want it to! WOO! Anyway, I hope you're all not getting too pissed at, like, Hermione almost being raped all the time... I'm done with that. Just those two times. Kinda as a redundant thing that he keeps saving her an' all. Like... her knight in shining... robes. Yep. Anyhoot. Just to clear some crap up, in case you were wondering.

At this point of the story, Hermione is, uh... lemme recheck... ah yes. She's 20 in chapters 1 and 2. In the prologue, she's 22, as are Lisa, Mandy, and Draco. ...Ginny's always a year younger than them. As I hope you know.

Also! I'm just sorta going off of my theory that dawn is like, a little after 6... cuz, y'know, I'm not up at that hour to see it anyway, so... yeah. Just so y'all know that.

Anywho, SHOUTOUTS FOR MY 3 REVIEWS! You guys rock. ...except for Tiffany, who I forced to review. :) Naw, you still rock, my Asian sister. And since there're only, y'know, 3, I can make personal comments always! Woo!

**BlondeAsian**... need I say anything? Haha. You rock, my Asian sister. As always.

**mysteriouscharm**... Thanks so much! Don't worry though, I won't abandon this story. I'll keep writin' it until it's done. :) Keep reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it!

**strawberrylemonade520**... DUDE! I love you so much. Hahaha, yeah, NO CONQUERING FOR YOU. I do totally agree with you though... I tend to like posthogwarts stories more than 7th year ones... cuz there are so many places you can go! But yeah, don't get me wrong, I still enjoy 7th year stories as well. And ooh, thanks TONS... I like the beginning too. It's all... angsty. Haha. Even the story isn't very angsty. ...well, yeah it is. But it has its times when it's like "fun fun fun" and all. And don't worry! Of course Draco has good reasons! He's been talking to me in my head... he's really feelin' guilty about it. Don't worry! You never know, he may beg repeatedly and profusely for forgiveness... that'd be fun. Then they go and have HOT MAKEUP SEX and all is forgiven. HAHAHA, only jokin'. And yes. I do believe that fantabulous is now officially "our word". It is quite fantabulous, as are we! Hahaha. Keep reviewin'!


	4. Chapter 3: The Beginning of it All

Disclaimer: Even though I'd very much like a piece of Draco, I don't own him. Or anything else. Except maybe the plot of this particular fanfic. If I did own the characters, I'd be J.K. Rowling. And am I J.K. Rowling? Nope.

**A/N…** I'm so freaking sorry this took so freaking long! I feel really bad. More groveling at the bottom For now, I give you what you've been waiting for…

Chapter 3: The Beginning Of It All 

Hermione's mind was numb. After asking her on the date, Draco winked at her and left the office. Sooner than she realized, Draco popped his head past the door, and said, "It's a little past noon… you ready for lunch?"

"Yeah, of course. I'm famished. Gimme ten minutes to finish up?"

"Okay," he replied, and he walked in and plopped down on one of the couches (A/N: the couches that visitors use when they're waiting for Draco).

Hermione squeaked. "You're waiting… in here? That's a bit distracting."

Draco shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, one, I'm your boss, so I shouldn't be a distraction to you," he winked, "and two, this can wait. You yourself said that you were _famished_, and I am too. The work will be here when we get back. Now, Miss Granger, shall we?" He stood and held his arm out for her to take.

"We shall," she answered, linking her arm with his.

Ten minutes later, the two found themselves seated in a booth in a small café in downtown London.

"So…" Draco started.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So…" she mocked.

"How has life been for the past… how many years has it been?"

"Three."

"Ah yes. How has life been for you, for the past three years?"

"Not bad. Nothing much has happened. After the war, I moved into a four-bedroom flat with Ginny Weasley, Mandy Brocklehurst, and Lisa Turpin, do you remember them?"

"Let's see… Weasley was a Gryffindor, o'course. Wasn't she a year younger than us?"

"She still _is _a year younger than us. But yes, she was a year below us in school."

"Right. And Brocklehurst… sounds familiar. I don't seem to remember her… is she our age?"

"Yeah, she wasn't in Gryffindor, but she was our age. She was a Ravenclaw. She's, let's see…"

"Oh, I think I remember her now. Brunette, a little shorter than you, freakishly smart, but didn't flaunt it like you did?"

Hermione looked stonily (A/N I love that word) at her pale-haired companion. "Was I really that bad?"

Draco smirked, "Yeah. You seem to have gotten over it, though. You're fiery and passionate as ever, but you don't just lay down the facts like you used to. You're more outgoing. It's attractive, if you ask me."

Hermione blushed. "Do you know how long it's been since I've seen you smirk? Wow, that is making me feel all nostalgic."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "So, your fieryness is attractive to me, and… my smirk is attractive to you?"

"No, no, no," Hermione denied, "it's just making me miss Hogwarts, and is making me remember how much of an ass you were back then. You've changed. _That's_ what's attractive about you." As soon as the words escaped her mouth, her eyes widened in horror. "I did _not _just say that out loud, did I?" she asked.

Draco smirked once again. "That you did, Hermione. So, my less assholic ways are attractive, eh? So are you telling me that, had I not been an ass back at Hogwarts, you woulda been one of the Malfoy groupies?"

"Oh, _hell_ no, Draco," Hermione said, feeling more confidant every second, "I'm too good to be a Malfoy groupie. Plus, if you hadn't been an ass, you wouldn't have had the bad boy thing goin' on, and most of the Malfoy groupies wouldn't have given a shit about you. You may have been good-looking, but most girls were attracted to your cocky 'I'm better than you' attitude. Therefore, if you didn't have the 'I'm better than you' attitude, you woulda been groupie-less. Therefore, I couldn't have been a Malfoy groupie even if I wanted to be."

Draco chuckled, and opened his mouth to retort, but at that moment, the waitress came back with their drinks. Once the waitress left, Draco turned back to Hermione. "But you know where you're wrong, Hermione? I don't have the 'I'm better than you' attitude anymore, and yet the ladies _still _throw themselves at me."

"They're just living in the past," Hermione said, winking at him.

"What about the ones that I met _after _Hogwarts?"

"Rumors and reputations," Hermione said simply.

"So my reputation precedes me?"

"Precisely."

"I see."

The waitress returned to take their order. After ordering, the duo were told that, due to the crowd, it may be a bit longer of a wait for the food. They thanked her, and she left.

"So, where were we? We got off on a tangent," said Hermione.

"That we did. You were telling me about your flat-mates," replied Draco.

"Ah, yes. Well, did you know Lisa Turpin?"

"I don't believe so."

"Well, she was a lot like Mandy. She still is. They've been best friends since, gosh, before I knew them."

"So how did you three ladies find each other after the war?"

"Honestly? Me and Ginny were always planning to room together after we finished school."

"So you two moved in together right after the war?"

"Well, not quite. For a while, we couldn't afford anywhere to live."

"You couldn't _afford _anything? So you're telling me that you didn't get any money from being such a valuable asset to the light side of the war?"

The brunette girl blushed. "Well, I got money. Just… it wasn't enough for the house I wanted. And I didn't wanna take out a loan, and I didn't wanna buy a different house, 'cause I'd lose some of my money… so me and Gin lived at the Burrow for about three months."

Draco raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Interesting. So how'd you get outta THAT one?"

"I wasn't done with my story," she snapped, "_Anyway_, Gin and I were at the market one day for Molly-- you know, Mrs. Weasley— and we ran into Lisa. So after a little reunion, at Lisa's apartment, where Mandy was also staying, we decided to pool our funds together… and we were able to afford my house! But now, Gin's engaged to Harry, 'cause he _finally _got back with her after the war, and he recently proposed, so Gin'll be moving out. Lisa and Mandy both had boyfriends since before we re-met them, and they're pretty serious, so they were thinking they might move in with their boyfriends sometime, so I'd be left in my dream house, with a house bill that I can't afford on my own, even with getting those 'war veteran' checks every other week. So I needed to get a job, so I applied for the position as the secretary for a department that was open, and I happened to notice it was the one that I found ironic since I was so anti-slavery back at Hogwarts, so I thought I might want to try something and see it from a different perspective, and low-and-behold, you were there, and here we are."

"…So you haven't had a job… _ever_? Before this one, of course."

"Nope!"

"And I hired you… why?"

"Because I 'got spunk,' as you put it in the interview," she grinned.

"Well. Is it possible for me to reconsider?"

"Nope!"

He laughed. "Okay. I'll live with it."

"So, Mister Draco, what's been going on in your life for the past three years?"

He groaned. "Lots, and lots, of business. I had so much shit to deal with that my oh-so-wonderful father left me."

She shrunk back into the booth. The topic had had to come up in the conversation sooner or later.

"Oh don't worry about it. I'm glad to have killed him. And saved you. It was you, or him, and lemme tell you, I'd choose you over him in a heartbeat. Like I did. Believe me, you're so much better than him. Also, rape is _not _a good thing. And I was, in a word, _mortified _that my father would consider doing something like that to someone _my _age. All the more reason, you know?" After saying this, he laughed hollowly.

"I, I'm sorry, Draco… I didn't mean to put you in that position. I'm just… I can't thank you enough for helping me. I, I'm sorry you had to kill your own fat-"

"Hermione," Draco said sharply, tilting her chin so she would look him in the eye, "Like I said just a second ago, I would have chosen you over him in a heartbeat. I could have acted like nothing was happening, and ignored your screams and pleads for help, and continued my fight with Avery, but did I? No. I made a choice. And I don't regret it one bit. Don't feel bad. _You _were the one about to get raped. And my father was the scum of the earth. I'm glad it was me that killed him. If it was anyone else, I would have thanked them, but been mad that I couldn't do the deed myself. And Lucius about to rape you… that just gave me yet another reason. So don't you regret it. I sure as hell don't."

Hermione stayed silent, and averted her eyes from his.

"Hermione. Look at me." She raised her eyes to meet his. His eyes were filled with compassion, anxiety, and determination. Even if she wanted to, she wouldn't have been able to find any trace of dishonesty lying within his eyes. "It wasn't a mistake, me coming to save you. I saw you in trouble. Sure, I was in a brawl. _You were more important_. I sidestepped Avery, who was confused by this sudden change in my tactics, and killed him so I could get to you faster."

"Why was I more important?" she questioned softly, "Winning the war was the most important thing, how could you have not cared about the war, and more for me? You _hated _me. And you were so _awkward_ after saving me. Like it was a mistake." It wasn't an accusation. It was a genuine question, asked out of confusion.

"You're a bit daft sometimes, aren't you? Hm, let's see. It was awkward after I saved you… well let's see, my _father_ was about to _rape _you. And you were a quite valuable asset to winning the war, so if I had left you for rape and death, we would have been quite weakened," he chuckled.

Hermione hung her head. _Should have expected something like that and not gotten my hopes up,_ she thought.

"Also," he continued, lifting her chin again, "you were vulnerable. And, hell, if the person whom you'd _desired _for, but could never have, on account of the fact that your father is a jackass, and she hates you, was vulnerable, and you saved her… maybe she would stop hating you, she'd forgive you for your asshole father, and maybe she'd come to agree with your feelings."

Hermione gaped at him. Did he just say what she thought he said?

Draco grinned at her. "I see you're speechless. Not what you expected?"

Still, she stared at him.

"Surprised?"

She nodded weakly.

"Disappointed?"

"NO!" she shouted, surprising both him and herself, "ah, I mean… um… I just…"

"Something I should be aware of here?" he asked, confused.

"I… you… desire… hating… not…" she babbled.

Draco looked genuinely concerned. "Are you okay? I… I probably shouldn't have brought it up. It'll probably look like I gave you the job due to favoritism. Not that I did. But-"

He was cut off by her abruptly standing up. "Are, are you leaving? I really shouldn't have-" he started, but trailed off when he saw her sit back down. "So, you're staying?"

She stared at him.

He stared back.

She leaned toward him.

He gulped.

Just as her lips touched his, there was a sound of someone clearing their throat, behind them. They sprang apart, both red in the face.

"Here's your food, kids. Just in case you were still hungry," the waitress chuckled. Hermione blushed a deep red.

"Thank you, miss. We're fine for now," Draco said curtly. The waitress left.

Draco watched as Hermione picked at her food. An amused grin spread across his face as he saw that she was still red.

"Y'know, you're not _that _bad of a kisser, if that's what you're so embarrassed about," he teased.

She looked up at him. "That wasn't supposed to happen," she whispered.

"But it did," he whispered back, "and why are we whispering?" Then, in a normal tone of voice, he added, "And besides. We both wanted it, so why worry about it? The attraction's out in the open now, don't bother hiding it now. It's too late for _that_."

She slumped against the booth. "I suppose you're right," she sighed. After a minute or two of silent eating, Hermione gazed at Draco.

"Wha?" he asked, his mouth full of food.

"Am… am I really…" She cut off, blushing.

He swallowed his food and raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you really… what?"

"Am I a bad kisser?" she blurted out.

He laughed. "That _wasn't_ a kiss." Noticing her crestfallen face, he added, "That was more like a peck," and with that, he leaned over and kissed her on the mouth, hard. After some amount of time (A/N I don't really know how long kisses are supposed to last, so pardon me for my lack of specifics), they broke apart. Both were breathing rather heavily.

"_That_ was a kiss. And no. You're not bad at it at all," he said softly.

"Thanks," Hermione said timidly.

The two resumed their eating in silence.

Once they finished and paid for the bill, the two left the café and walked to a nearby park.

Hermione sighed.

Draco looked over at her. "Something wrong?"

She sighed again. "No…"

Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's just that… is everything gonna be awkward between us now? Should I start looking for a new job before things get… weird?" she asked shyly.

He chuckled. "Because I'm such a horrible person that I'd fire you just 'cause I'm gonna pursue a relationship with you."

She looked up at him. "But… wouldn't things at work get weird?"

He shook his head. "I wouldn't say things are going to get weird, Hermione. I'd just say… that things would get very… _convenient._"

Hermione smacked his arm, but failed to hide her smile. "Oh, you…"

He grabbed her hand and spun her into him. She looked up at him confusedly, and he just smirked. "I think I like where this is going," she giggled lightly.

"Damn straight," he said, before shushing her with a delicate kiss.

**end chapter**

**A/N** … okay, I have no excuse, everyone. I'm sorry sorry sorry sorry TIMES INFINITY for taking so long on this chapter… I actually hadn't started it 'til last Wednesday, and I had planned to have it up on Wed as well, but some things came up, and I couldn't get it up. Again, I'm really sorry.

I'll try to be timelier with the next chapter. At the latest, I'll have each chapter up every other week. If you're lucky, I'll get them up sooner, though.

And I've heard (from a… _fantabulous _buddy) that I'm not supposed to do personal replies to reviews… which I don't quite understand… I mean, I only have, what, 9 reviews? Ha. Oh well, you're all dedicated to me. Right? R-right? …Uh, right. Anyway, thank you ALL for the reviews, and the positive feedback, and all that jazz.

And if you've never reviewed before? Review! It gives me a warm and fuzzy feeling to see that people read and enjoy my story. Even if your review consists of "great job!" I'll still be warm and fuzzy. I'm here to entertain, people! 

Again, I promise it won't take as long to get the next chapter out. I'm reaaaaaaaaally sorry about that, like I've said over and over and over.


End file.
